Five Nights at Supernatural
by Nigaki
Summary: Pizzeria Freddy'ego Fazbera nie od dziś jest owiana złą sławą. To była tylko kwestia czasu, aż łowcy się nią zainteresują. W jednym miejscu nie ginie tyle osób, jeśli nie jest w to zamieszane coś nie z tego świata.


Stróż nocny zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i wspierając się o nie plecami osunął się na podłogę ciężko dysząc. To nie był dobry pomysł, by badać ciemne korytarze, ale był ciekawy, co się kryje w niektórych pomieszczeniach, kamery nie dawały zbyt wyraźnego obrazu. Teraz będzie miał szczęście, jeśli w ogóle przeżyje.

Spojrzał na zegar stojący na biurku, do końca zmiany pozostały jeszcze trzy godziny. W jego obecnej sytuacji to jak wieczność, ale nie mógł teraz wyjść, drzwi wejściowe otwierały się automatycznie o szóstej rano niczym skarbiec bankowy. Kto wszedł do środka po zamknięciu, nie mógł się już wydostać. To było dziwne, że to miejsce w ogóle potrzebowało ochrony z takimi zabezpieczeniami.

Po odpoczęciu i uspokojeniu oddechu, stróż wstał i wziął do ręki tablet, by przyjrzeć się obrazowi z kamer rozsianych po całym budynku.

\- Gdzie jesteś, ty skurwielu? – powiedział przeskakując z jednej kamery do drugiej.

Ekran był ciemny i pełen zakłóceń, dlatego dopiero po chwili odnalazł tego, kogo szukał.

Na końcu zachodniego korytarza, który łączył się z jego biurem, stała wysoka sylwetka. Stróż przełknął gulę w gardle, gdy na kamerze pojawiły się silniejsze zakłócenia. Trwało to kilka sekund, ale gdy obraz w końcu się uspokoił, sylwetki już nie było.

Stróż wcisnął przycisk oświetlający ślepy punkt tuż obok drzwi biura. Przez niewielkie okno wpadło światło, rzucając także cień postaci, która jeszcze chwilę temu była w zupełnie innym miejscu.

\- Nie dorwiesz mnie, słyszysz?! – krzyknął gasząc światło. – Drzwi są zamknięte, co powiesz na to?

Odpowiedział mu tylko cichy jęk po drugiej stronie drzwi.

Stróż ponownie spojrzał w tablet i rozejrzał się po budynku. Zatrzymał się na kamerze 1A, najbardziej oddalonej od biura.

\- O nie – szepnął i czym prędzej przeskoczył do innych kamer. Omal nie upuścił tabletu na podłogę, gdy wśród zakłóceń i ciemności wypełniającej pomieszczenie dostrzegł niewielki blask wpatrzonych w kamerę oczu. – Kurwa, tylko nie to.

Od tego momentu wszystko potoczyło się szybko. W biurze rozległ się ostrzegawczy dźwięk sygnalizujący, że generatory są przeciążone i nie będą w stanie długo trzymać drzwi zamkniętych, droga do stróża stanie wtedy otworem. Zgaśnie też światło w całym budynku, wyłączą się kamery, a wszystko po to, by starczyło energii dla głównych drzwi.

Stróż czym prędzej przeskanował obraz z kamer, musiał otworzyć drzwi po lewej i odciążyć generator, ale nie wiedział, czy jest bezpiecznie.

Nie było.

Zarówno drzwi po prawej jak i po lewej były pilnowane i gdyby tylko je otworzył, byłby martwy. W zasadzie już mógł się nazywać trupem, zwłaszcza gdy usłyszał za sobą głęboki, złowrogi śmiech. Chwilę potem generator odciął zasilanie. Drzwi otworzyły się, budynek tonął teraz w kompletnym mroku.

Stróż upuścił tablet na ziemię i znieruchomiał, licząc na to, że jeszcze da radę się uratować. Mógł wcześniej usiąść w fotelu, na stojąco ciężko było udawać martwego.

Stał nieruchomo przez dobre trzy minuty, gdy usłyszał za sobą Marsz toreadora z opery Carmen, jakąś dziwną wersję na dzwoneczkach. Przypomniało mu to pozytywkę, jaką miała kiedyś jego babcia i którą zawsze puszczała mu przed snem. Ta melodia jednak nie zapewniała przyjemnych snów, ale napawała grozą.

Zaczął ciężej oddychać, z każdą chwilą coraz trudniej było łapać cenne powietrze. Jego ciało poddało się, nie było dłużej w stanie stać nieruchomo. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, ramiona i nogi drżały, a z gardła wyrwał mu się szloch.

Marsz toreadora zamilkł nagle, stróża otaczała teraz nie tylko kompletna ciemność, ale i cisza. Niepewnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał za siebie. Może jednak mu się udało? Może jednak przeżyje.

Wrócił do poprzedniej pozycji i uspokoił oddech, zegarek na biurku wskazywał 3:12.

Dwójka zmieniła się w trójkę, gdy ogromne łapska pochwyciły stróża i wyciągnęły go na korytarz. Mężczyzna krzyknął przerażony, ale został zagłuszony przez potworny, przypominający krzyk dziecka wrzask.

Stróż został znaleziony z samego rana, martwy i upchnięty w kostium Freddy'ego Fazbera.


End file.
